1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a generator for producing energy and particularly to a generator for producing energy from renewable alternative sources in a sustainable and eco-compatible form free from dangerous emissions, respecting the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and devices for exploiting energy deriving from renewable sources (hydraulic energy, wind energy, energy from the sea, solar energy, geothermal energy, etc.) are known.
International patent application PCT/CA2007/000957 Abou-Raphael relates to an installation that exploits wave motion in a basin for actuating an hydraulic air compressor. Air is extracted from the air/water flow through a separator and compressed by the hydrostatic pressure determined by the is height difference between the upper water storage reservoir and the lower air separator, and upon release generates energy through suitable means. Such a system, besides being fixed, does not have a high efficiency, since it lacks complementarity with other renewable energy sources.
JP 2004-19537 YAMAGUCHI KO relates to an hybrid electric energy/heat generator, co-generation, comprised of a thermal solar collector generating a spiral hot air flow which is converted into rotational energy by a wind turbine coupled with a generator for conversion into electric energy. The wind direction is changed by means of cyclone ducts. The installation can be housed in a tubular element and placed in urban areas without much inconvenience. Moreover, the thermal radiation beam can be used at the same time for producing thermal energy (cogeneration). Besides combining just two renewable energy conversion devices of the conventional type, the only advantageous feature seems to be camouflage in urban areas and noise reduction.
US 2005/0218657 Wessner, MacMillan relates to a device for energy generation which is portable and can be disassembled, comprised of a transportable (towable) wind energy generator, in addition also a solar panel, coupled with an electric energy generator and means for storing the electric energy into a battery.
Such a known system for producing electric energy, which is very conventional, has the feature that it can be disassembled and transported.
The Applicant has further noted that none of the proposed solutions provides for a multiple integrated system capable of managing simultaneously the different renewable energy sources with no environmental impact, thanks both to the total absence of harmful emissions (no-carbon technology), and to the high efficiency, energy output/installation volume-cubage, compared to the space taken.
The Applicant has further noted that none of the proposed solutions has a high effectiveness in terms of energy output/energy cost and/or energy output/installation cost.